An Unexpected Turn
by InTheAirTonight
Summary: Olivia is trying to make the right decision on who to be with. Fitz doesn't want to have to make the decision of giving up either herself or Mellie. What if things are not as they seem and Olivia has a lot more to contemplate than we anticipated? What is really going on in & around the White House when Fitz isn't involved? Rated M for future SMUT.
1. Chapter 1 Olivia, Fitz, & Mellie

**So this idea popped into my head and I can't get it out and no matter how insane it is and seems it is going on fanfiction so BAM! Yes, your mind is about to get blown. The full affect lasts about 3 short minutes. Tell me what you guys think… Who knows there may be more? What am I saying of course there shall be more. *devious smile* Enjoy.**

"_If you can't beat them, join them." _

I let out a stressed sigh as I contemplating on finding Fitz. For once, I hated my job. I should never have chosen to be on this campaign trail again. I had made a fatal mistake. I had set myself up for failure.

A burning sensation nipped at my flesh as I thought of Fitz and his wife, Mellie. I knew that this day was bound to come sometime… I just hadn't anticipated it on coming so soon. Fitz had burned me. He had charred my heart to ash, taking everything that I had had to offer. And I let him. I knew deep down that he would choose his wife over me someday. I had had a gut feeling that he would and I chose to ignore it until the last possible second. That was what I did now. I put everything on hold. He had changed me.

I inhaled another breath and slipped out of my pity party. I had made a decision and I wasn't going to back down from it now. When you make mistakes, you learn from them. I straightened up and strode up to Fitz's receptionist. "Where's the President?" I asked briskly. She looked up at me and failed to respond. "Well?" I pushed.

She cleared her throat, growing red, as she looked back at her desk and shuffled one of the piles of papers that were in front of her. "He's in his room, Ms. Pope." She replied quickly. I turned and began to make my way to his room. I stood outside his door and leaned my forehead against it. _Why? Why did he want me? _I moaned to myself. I knocked on the door softly. Fitz answered, asking me to come into the wretched room. I casted my gaze to the floor as I entered, not daring to look up, shutting the door behind me. I turned around and finally dared to look up.

My mouth immediately dropped open. _What the fuck? _My head screamed. Fitz eyed me like a lion would eye a gazelle. "Olivia," he began, "I love you, and I always will love you." _What the fuck! _My head still yowled. Fitz desperately tried to get me to look at him but my gaze didn't falter. Beside him, in a black leather, skin tight, suit with thigh high black stockings and black pumps was Mellie, sitting cross legged on the bed. _What the hell is going on? _"I won't choose between you and Mellie." I heard Fitz say. Somehow he ended up by my side and was pulling my face to look up into his eyes. My eyes switched from him to Mellie several times before staying on his. I could see Mellie's eyes narrow on me out of the corner of my eye.

Fitz brushed his lips against mine. I backed away out of his grip. "Fitz what are you doing? This is unacceptable. I can even begin to fathom how drunk both of you are! Why would you even suggest-." Mellie stood up cutting me off.

"We aren't drunk Olivia, far from drunk actually. You see, I can't beat you. You somehow have wedged yourself so far into Fitz's heart that he can't stand to live without you. I'm curious to see just what makes him keep running back to you." I didn't know whether to be offended or pleased that I made Mellie this insecure. "So what is it that you do that is so erotic, so addicting, that it keeps him running back?"

"Mellie." Fitz warned.

"It's a valid question Fitz" Mellie snapped. She towered over me and walked around my rigid body. "Is it your personality? Your inability to lose?" Mellie asked leaning in so that her mouth was inches away from my ear. "Perhaps your touch?" She whispered. Chills ran up my spine as she grazed her teeth against my ear. Suddenly her lips were on mine in a fire driven passion. She pulled away just as quickly as she had begun. I stared at her wide eyed as she licked her lips before turning around and stalking away. My eye twitched. Fitz looked at me, his eyes taking in my reaction.

"No. Why would you even suggest this? How could you? I have already involved myself with the President of the United States there is no way I am involving myself with the First Lady too." I said sternly.

"I told you. I won't choose between you and-," I cut him off.

"And Mellie, yeah I got it. That's not going to work Mr. Pres-," I didn't get to finished for Fitz had his lips on mine in a mad fury and my body pinned against the wall. We broke apart, panting. My limbs felt like jelly. I didn't have the strength to fight him about this. A stirring flickered in my chest. My heart began to pound. Did I even want to fight him about this? I had always been secretly fond of Mellie…. The thrill and excitement of the unknown raced in my veins as my eyes met Fitz's. I didn't even know why I was contemplating this. I had made my decision as soon as I had walked into this room.

*FLASHBACK*

_I straightened up and strode up to Fitz's receptionist. "Where's the President?" I asked briskly. She looked up at me and failed to respond. "Well?" I pushed._

_ She cleared her throat, growing red, as she looked back at her desk and shuffled one of the piles of papers that were in front of her. "He's in his room, Ms. Pope." She replied quickly. I turned and began to make my way to his room. "Ms. Pope!" I turned and walked back to the receptionist._

_ "Yes?" She handed me the phone. I look at the unsuspected phone call in surprise for a second before taking it from her hand. "Olivia Pope." I answered._

_ "I want you." A familiar voice responded. _

_ "I want you too." I whispered._

_ "I'm so sorry." He whispered._

_ "I know." I replied in a hurt voice._

_ "How can I make this better? I can't choose between you and Mellie."_

_ "I know."_

_ "Are you coming to me?" I didn't answer. My ashen heart stirred in my chest. I thought of all the pain that Fitz had put me through these past few months and sighed into the phone. Could I risk getting put through a shredder again?_

_ "Yes." I answered, hanging up the phone. I guess old habits die hard. I thought to myself as I made my way towards Fitz's bedroom once again._


	2. Chapter 2 Olivia & Mellie

**All I have to say is that everything is an unexpected turn. Does Fitz always get what he wants?**

"_Expect the Unexpected"_

"No." I will not do this with you Fitz. He stared at me with eyes filled with shock. "I don't know you anymore."

"Olivia."

"No. All you do is break me. I don't deserve to be broken." I growled. Mellie looked between Fitz and me in surprise. I stepped out of Fitz's grasp once more. "He's all yours." I told Mellie. Mellie looked like I had just laid a 500 pound weight on her back.

I stepped out of the room, straightening up my jacket. As soon as I put at least 5 hallways between Fitz, Mellie, and I, I leaned against a wall and slid to the floor. _What the fuck. _I continued to say within my head. _I was done, done being Fitz's toy, done being the White House's slave, done with everyone. _I put my head in my hands as these current proposals raided it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I watched as everyone exited the conference room. I had decided to stay and check the poll numbers. _All I need to do is finish this job. Then I was done with the White House forever. Good riddance. _I soon heard someone knock at the door. "Come in." I told them, not bothering to look up from my work. I quickly scribbled my signature on a few documents before finally seeing who had come in. I leaned back in my chair. "What do you want?"

"May I sit?"

"It's your house." I eyed Mellie as she took a seat a crossed from me. "Olivia."

"No. I'm not coming back to your sexathon with the President."

"I wasn't going to ask you to. I wanted to apologize." Mellie whispered. Her eyes flickered back to mine. "I wanted to apologize for my husband's behavior. Not my own." I continued to stare at her. "I have always been intrigued by you Olivia, and I don't regret kissing you."

I didn't know how to feel about what was happening right now. "I like you a lot Olivia." Mellie said, getting up out of her chair. "And I won't apologize for that." I stood up and walked towards Mellie.

"You don't need to apologize. I don't need an apology Meliie." I said hastily. "What I need is to leave-," Mellie's lips were suddenly on mine and I visibly gave into her game. I moaned against her lips as she pulled my face closer to hers.

"Don't leave." Mellie pleaded. "You get it right? We have one general thing in common. We both have given our lives to Fitz and it hasn't worked! No one else gets it. You cannot leave me with him." Mellie whined against my lips. I looked up at her shocked as tears began to slip down her cheeks.

I pulled away from Mellie unable to manage a response. "Mellie."

*FLASHBACK*

_ I watched as Fitz spoke to thousands of people before me. "He's become quite the public speaker, hasn't he?"_

_ "He has." I responded. _

_ "You should be proud, Olivia." I smiled. "I don't really know how to say thank you." _

_ "You don't need to." I replied. Mellie stepped closer to me. My body stiffened as her shoulder brushed against mine. Testing her luck, she grazed her fingers acrossed mine. I clenched my teeth. Pressing me further once more she attempted to wrap her fingers around mine. I stepped back. _

_ "No." I whispered._

_ "Why not?" Mellie asked, in a hurt, lust-filled voice._

_ "You know as well as I do why not." I stated before turning in the opposite direction, leaving her to think about her proposal.  
_

*END OF FLASHBACK*


End file.
